feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamago
Profile An eccentric wolf taguel who insists she is a mystical fox maiden chosen by a goddess. Honestly quite a simpleton. Her past is a mystery to all, and with her stubborn, whimsical nature, it's difficult to tell when she is telling the truth or making up stories. Personality Tamago marches to the beat of her own drum, and is both headstrong and quirky. Despite being clearly a wolf taguel, she claims she is a lovely fox maiden. Prideful and haughty, she is still rather easily pleased by gifts, especially pretty and shiny objects. She tries to act like a charming, mysterious trickster, but gets annoyed when people interrupt her cool monologue. As a result of not knowing much about modern human and taguel society, she enjoys acting on her own whims and having fun trying things out. It's easy to underestimate her because of her foolish nature, but Tamago is far stronger than she looks - she simply says she prefer to leave the fighting to others to avoid getting dirty. She has a fanclub for some reason, and basks in attention and love. Additionally, her presence seems to affect the luck around her, oddly enough, causing both miracles and disasters. Past As a young girl, she was one day found outside a shrine by a priest attending to the rituals there. The only clue about her identity was her odd wolf-like features, the strange gem she carried, and her name, Velvet. She was taken in by the priest, who resided in a small, traditional village in the countryside, who had her features hidden - for in this rather isolated village, taguel were barely known of and she would be seen as a demon by the villagers, and chased away. During this time, Velvet became a young priestess of the shrine. At some point, members of the Grimleal took over the village and demanded sacrifices every set period of time in order for them to not be slaughtered. The people lived in fear, and finally one day when they came to carry off innocent children, Velvet attacked the cultists in rage, transforming into a monstrous wolf that devoured them and went on a rampage. The people were frightened by what they believed to be the possession of a priestess by a demonic spirit, and chaos soon overcame the village. Injured in the conflict, Velvet was chased down to the shrine where she had been found, and encountered the priest who raised her there. Wishing for her to have a better life in a different time, the priest sealed her away in the shrine, calming the villagers. Over fifty years later, she awoke in the ruins of a shrine, a time distant from the one she knew, where she would take on a new name and identity... Present During the plot of Unity, Tamago is on a pilgrimage around Valm, accompanied by Ri'jin as her reluctant bodyguard. First meeting him while working at a shrine, she requested him to retrieve a charm she lost in a bandit hideout. Though she promised him a handsome reward, as it turns out she was broke and simply gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ri'jin planned to leave and sell the charm as payment, but she incapacitated him through her "Tama's Thousand Blinding Speed Headpats" and ran off. He tried to chase after her and track her down. They had a couple encounters, but they were filled with so much chaos that Ri'jin never had the chance to capture her. Finally during one encounter, Tamago miraculously ended up with a bag of gold through her odd luck and offered him a position as her bodyguard. Supports Tamago/Supports A+ Supports: * Aurora S Supports: * Ri'jin * Karna * Willow In-Game Class Sets Quotes Tamago/Quotes Personal Skill Roster Entry Possible Endings Trivia *Her English voice actor, Catrin-Mai Huw, also did the voice of Nia in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. *Shhh she doesn't know her name just means "egg" she thinks it was a divine revelation from the gods but it was just a drunk hobo in Chon'sin